A Girl Worth Fighting For
by REMdream
Summary: What will happen when the Fellowship is plagued by boredness on their trip from Imladris to the base of Caradharas? A musical number that's what, well a spoken one that is. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gimli all participate in the making of the song A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan; and somehow Legolas gets somewhat dragged into the fray too. My first oneshot!


**Summary** : What will happen when the Fellowship is plagued by boredness on their trip from Imladris to the base of Caradharas? A musical number that's what, well a spoken one that is. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gimli all participate in the making of the song A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan; and somehow Legolas gets somewhat dragged into the fray too.

Just a little oneshot I thought up today. I hope you enjoy it!

oOoOoOo

The full moon shown high above the treetops but barely any of it's rays filtered through the canopy of leaves above the Fellowship's heads. Gimli silently cursed as he nearly tripped over an invisible tree root. The Hobbits were no better in their balance, constantly stubbing their toes and having their clothing snag onto briers hidden from their sight. Boromir hissed in slight pain as his forehead made contact with a low hanging, tree branch. Only Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf seemed almost entirely immune to the blights of the night.

Wary of the ones following, Gandalf had insisted they travel with darkness as their cover. So, there they were in a dense forest fighting to claim a path through underbrush they couldn't see. Tripping over everything in the path and utterly worn and tired they started to sigh a little tune.

"For a long time we've been marching off to battle." Merry stated as he huffed along.

"In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle." Gimli said while untangling his beard from a briar thicket.

"Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore." Merry stated as he stopped to rub his foot.

"Hey!" Pippin ran up and said, "Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for."

"What?" Legolas asked confused while Aragorn sighed and Gandalf chuckled in amusement.

Pippin grinned, "That's what I said. A girl worth fighting for. I want her paler than the moon. With eyes that shine like stars."

Gimly puffed out his chest, "My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars."

"I couldn't care less, what she'll wear or what she'll look like." Sam softly said as he twirled his finger in the palm of his hand, "It all depends on what she cooks like."

"Beef. Pork. Chicken. Mmmmmmm." Merry, Gimli, and Pippin consecutively said.

"Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer." Gimli chuckled while nudging Legolas' side with his elbow.

"And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor." Pippin said to Boromir, who tried to ignore the Hobbit as best as he could.

"You can guess what we have missed the most since we've gone off to war." they said together.

"What do we want?" Pippin asked.

"A girl worth fighting for!" They answered.

"My girl will think I have no faults." Gimli smiled.

"And that I'm a major find." Pippin included.

"Uh...," Legolas started out, "How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind...?"

"Nah!" they replied.

"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" Pippin bragged with a regal flick of his hand.

"He thinks he's such a lady killer. Huh." Merry told Sam. "Now I've a girl back home who's unlike any other." he continued with a far off look.

"Yeah, the only girl who'd love you is your mother." Sam stated while Pippin laughed at his cousin's misfortune.

"But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door." Merry exclaimed determinately.

"What do we want?" Pippin asked.

"A girl worth fighting for." Merry, Sam, and Gimly replied.

"Wish that I had." he stated.

"A girl worth fighting for." Merry replied.

Merry and Pippin both whistled a short tune before loudly singing, "A girl worth fighting..."

"Be quiet!" Aragorn hissed from further up in the company line.

"Foooooor..." Pippin whispered.


End file.
